


the curve of your lips (head over heels)

by orphan_account



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: I am so sorry for everything, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: and, oh, god, was he in love. when their eyes caught on one another avidya fought not to get lost in those blues and greys, fought to hide it, bottle it up.





	the curve of your lips (head over heels)

**Author's Note:**

> cupcake mafia who?

first it was coe.

avidya never knew exactly  _what_ got to him. he figures it was the velvety voice, the laugh that fogged his brain and sent shivers down his spine. maybe it was his personality, how coe was able to poke fun at him one second then completely flip on him the next. all his rough edges, dark corners and closed spaces were smoothed out, opened up in front of avidya.

and, oh,  _god_ , was he in love. when their eyes caught on one another avidya  _fought_ not to get lost in those blues and greys, fought to hide it, bottle it up. resisting the urge to just reach over and trace his hands over coe’s, let coe overwhelm him, let himself get lost, hopelessly and utterly lost in the aspects his best friend.

by the time coe had come around avidya had pushed it all to the back of his mind. the day that their walls came tumbling down is still a blur to avidya— hearts racing and hands shaking, eyes meeting head on, blue on blue, coe breathing deeply and letting the words out in a murmur, the  _i love you_  found its way to avidya’s ears and the wave of relief hit him hard. he remembers crying, face flushed and throat clogged, coe laughing at him and asking  _why, why are you crying_ , and avidya, admitting through tears,  _i didn't think it would happen_.

and avidya's never found himself happier since.

the nights he's spent falling into bed with coe, feeling secure in the arms wrapped so certainly and surely around his waist— coe holds him there as though it's where they belong, holding avidya to his chest and breathing softly into his hair, and more than once has avidya relished in the moment. at home, safe, so enamored and so deep in love.

their first kiss happened a lot later than avidya expected it to. avidya remembers it vividly. midday, the sun setting outside their living room window, picturesque, almost a dream. avidya remembers dozing off, head tilted against coe's chest, coe absently and lazily flicking through tv channels. he remembers coe's voice gently urging him to stay awake, laughing— he remembers looking up at coe, grinning, far too in love with this man and just as grateful to have him.

he remembers coe looking back down at him, that half cocked grin that avidya  _swears_  coe intentionally used against him. he remembers the grins vanishing off both their faces after a second, eyes still locked, suddenly so aware of every movement and every breath. coe finally closed the space between them, avidya breathing in everything about it— never had he experienced something so… so  _right_ . coe's plush lips against his, the kiss so soft it was barely a kiss. coe pulled away first, hesitant, his breaths short and slow, and avidya stared back at him with wide eyes before carefully pulling coe back down, arms hooked around his neck, pulling him close enough to reconnect their lips. coe's hands found his waist, arms wrapping around it to pull avidya closer, head tilted to deepen the kiss, and, god, the moment was so  _right_ , so perfect.

and hell if he forgot the first time they got  _intimate_. coe's mouth against his, his breaths hasty, getting ahead of himself as he slid his tongue into avidya's mouth. avidya, not even fighting the dominance because he  _loved_  it, letting coe's arms slide under his ass and lift him up, carry him away. the bed against his back, coe against  _him_ , breath fanning down avidya's neck, tongue exploring whatever area it could reach— coe groaning and grunting and muttering the whole way through, his hands everywhere. avidya had let himself submit to it, partially begging and partially leading coe's hands down his body. clothes strewn randomly over furniture, sheets clutched under his fists, then coe's skin under his palms, coe's hair— coe rambling as he moved to push in, avidya whining out desperately for him to shut up. such a mess of an interaction. their movements blurred and bodies so close together, the air so thick and the room so hot, the pair of them fitting together like a puzzle. avidya's eyes shut tight and lips parted at his peak, coe's breath cut short and his growl echoing in avidya’s head when it was all over.

coe, letting his arms give out under him, falling into avidya's arms, both shaking and breathing irregularly as they came down from the high. falling asleep just like that.

with coe, everything has been true, avidya's seen the best and worst of him over the years. the love is so wholesome, such a natural presence, avidya couldn't imagine life without him.

first it was coe.

then pause ambled into their lives. pause brought with him a forest fire, a hurricane, a tornado— hell on two legs, chaos and destruction tailing behind him.

pause was… different. youthful and energetic, never still, never perturbed from this state of hyperactivity— nothing could bring him down; he could lift anyone's spirits. such a  _marvel_.

pause was complicated. his love was a force to be reckoned with, shared amongst all and limited to none. avidya felt it in waves when he was around pause— even moreso around both pause and coe. initially, the three of them never hung out much as a group— pause had his own friends, everyone was in love with him, a feeling that pause probably considered mutual. it wasn't until coe invited him to their house one day that they gradually got closer.

for awhile avidya found himself confused. his heart was in coe's hands, but his mind would wander to pause— the same thoughts avidya had when he was pining for coe, but now with pause. more than once did avidya consider breaking it off with coe in that time— but it didn't make sense to do that when he  _knew_ he'd dread ever losing coe, wanted coe at his side to the grave.

at some point, they all became close. pause slowly showed more genuity, a true character behind the ridiculous, happy-go-lucky man coe and avidya usually saw before them— the  _real_ pause was laid back, soft spoken, had heart of gold. with this revelation came his life story, unraveled slowly but with an open heart and willingness.

avidya can easily recall the day coe sat him down to talk about pause. he had feared the conversation as soon as it was brought about— didn't want to admit that yes, he was in love with pause, in love with the way he so easily trusted, the way his laugh bubbled and lips curled at the edges, in love with most everything about him. didn't want to admit it, because he still had those same feelings for  _coe._

he had cried while talking, telling coe everything, how his world revolved around coe, but something about  _pause_ was getting to him. that pause was constantly in his thoughts.

and coe— god, how he  _adored_ coe for this— said nothing  _against_  it. he kissed the palm of avidya's hand and murmured that they'd figure it out, explained he felt similarly. the weight that had been sitting on avidya's shoulders immediately dissipated in that moment.

the conversation with pause went far smoother than avidya ever would've expected it to. surprisingly, pause had a lot more input than either of them the entire time, explaining that he had experience with this topic before, absolutely educating the two his senior. heaven knows what happened during the rest of  _that_  conversation.

it's all just a blur to avidya now, insignificant at the most. all he knows is that he got the absolute best out of it. he finds himself wrapped in two pairs of broad arms at night, now, head nestled into coe's chest, pause’s chest against his back. waking every morning before the younger two, pressing kisses to both their foreheads before crawling out of bed— watching them fight over the blanket then gravitate towards one another as soon as he’s up. smiling into his coffee while watching coe and pause comically argue most mornings.

his life is coe tilting his chin up to kiss him with a smile, pause complaining until both coe and avidya pull him into the embrace to shower him with affection. it's sitting in pause’s lap while pause falls asleep against coe's shoulder— it's laughing at pause’s bad karaoke in the car, dancing with him in the kitchen on tired nights with coe watching and laughing, so in love.

their love is… it's… a lot of things. it's them fighting, making up, apologizing and forgiving easily. it's arms wrapped messily, desperately around one another on the days where coe doesn't want to— practically  _can't_ get out of bed, on those nights where pause hasn't said much anything all day, hasn't cracked a grin nor a joke.

but if avidya belongs anywhere, it's here. pause and coe are home, the warmth that keeps him going, the tinder rekindling the flame. he wouldn't  _want_ to be anywhere else.

“are you crying?” coe's suddenly asking, and avidya suddenly remembers where he is, laughs into coe's shirt. he feels the bed shift with pause's weight behind him.

pause places a hand on his thigh. “is he?”

“yeah. avidya, what's wrong?”

“nothin’,” avidya insists feebly, wiping at his eyes with his shirt, still grinning despite himself, “i kinda zoned out there thinking of something. nothing bad, promise.”

there's a silence from the other two, then pause hums. “if you say so.”

coe kisses his forehead and pause curls up behind him, kissing the back of his head. the weight of their arms holding him in place is comfort, it's home, it's routine. as the other two start nodding off, avidya murmurs a gentle, “i love you.”

indirect as it is, the other two both tiredly whisper it back. they fall asleep like that— avidya's heart heavy with love, the world slowing for them; limbs tangled together and breaths deep and slow.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr @ arsoniick <3


End file.
